


Don't Lose Your Love

by StarcrossedLosers



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adult Content, Adult Drama, Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bad Decisions, Bbrae au, Confessions, Confusion, Crying, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Friends for years, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, Mild Smut, Mistakes, Mutual Pining, Reminiscing, Slow Build, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Unhealthy Relationships, adult problems, bad choices, bbrae - Freeform, hard times, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcrossedLosers/pseuds/StarcrossedLosers
Summary: Even when Rachel Roth tried her hardest to push Garfield Logan away when they were younger, he never gave up on her, always coming back to protect her. Until years later something isn't right between them and Rachel is left wondering if she can truly live a life without Garfield in it. Was becoming more than friends all for nothing?She wishes she could have saved their love before it disappeared...But who said their love for one another faded at all?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan & Tara Markov, Garfield Logan/Rachel Roth, Karen Beecher/Victor Stone
Kudos: 12





	Don't Lose Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This store will contain adult themes and will touch some sensitive topics- please be warned.

Sometimes Rachel Roth often asks herself what would have been if she hadn’t met Garfield Logan. 

Would she be the same person she is today? She has her flaws and can be a little rough around the edges… but he accepted her and helped her grow over the years. She is a lot less awkward and less quiet from when they were fourteen years old. He’s helped her grow out of her shell and open up about her feelings- something she always had trouble with expressing without wanting to hide away in the darkness of her room.

Long ago she at first couldn’t stand his positive laid-back attitude. In the hallways in their school he always stood out without trying. Always joking around, never being serious (until she realized he could be when he needed to be) and always laughing- a sound Rachel hated just as much as him entirely.

Well, at least that’s what she would tell herself back in the day.

She had never spoken to him nor his group of friends who were well-known as being popular at their school. She always stayed clear from everybody. It wasn’t that the lonely girl didn’t want to make friends but by the timid glances and the judgemental facial expressions- it seemed she had already been chosen to be outcasted the moment she walked through the doors on the first day of school. Maybe it was her long black hair, black eyeliner, and her full body black attire that ruined it for her. Either way she wasn’t about to please anybody by dressing differently. She also saw no point in trying to make a friend when she felt the truth was, she wasn’t quite ready to make a close friend. 

No one ever came up to her, everyone assumed she was this dark-scary goth chick when in reality she had wished her school life would be a lot nicer than her home one.

Rachel had believed having no friends was the worst it could get but students had other plans. Soon after a month of her freshman year rumors began to spread that she slept with the Science teacher Mr. Wilson to get good grades. Then with the math teacher Mr. Chambers, then some of the football players would say they ‘got a piece of the loner goth chick’ and so on. 

At first it didn’t bother Rachel. She ignored the pointing while also continuing to block out the slur of curse words and insults thrown her way. She held her head up high and went throughout her days like she wasn’t labeled as being the slut of the entire school, she was not going to let rumors stop her from doing her best academically. 

What was happening at school compared at home was not so bad. She would much rather be at school truthfully.

  
  


It wasn’t until one Wednesday afternoon during lunch period that she finally had enough. 

That day different boys from all four grades would come up to her and ask for a blowjob- the latest rumor was that she was giving blowjobs for five dollars and of course this spread throughout the school like a wildfire. All the boys were eating up this rumor, all believing they could press their luck with the creepy loner girl. 

But it wasn’t until twenty minutes prior that someone went too far. An eleventh grader on the football team named Michael aka “Mammoth” for his epicable tackling. The football player saw Rachel sitting at a table in the library reading a book and thought it to be the best time to bother her. Of course she didn’t fall for his smooth talk and was one of many who was told by Rachel to ‘fuck off’ and was continued to be ignored by her once he was rejected. 

Only a few minutes ago the librarian of the school went to get more coffee and wasn’t there to see what happens next.

Michael, realizing no one is around; wasn’t happy about her words. He grabbed her arm to pull her up out of her chair before bending her forward then pushing her flat on the table. 

Rachel screamed immediately as she was being held down by her forearms. She tried to get herself out of the position she was in but his 230 pounds overpowered her completely. She tried scratching him in any way and kicking but nothing was working, she could feel her throat close up and her body begin to shake in panic. She couldn’t believe this was happening. He growled into her ear what he was going to do to her. She fought for another couple of seconds before stopping to try to catch her breath. When he felt she wasn’t in the state to fight him much longer he pulled her body up and began to drag her to a secluded area of the library. With him not paying much attention, she was able to grab a thick heavy novel on one of the book carts and with all her power she smashed into his face. He cursed out loud and both of his hands went to his nose immediately, letting her go. She took her chance, dropping the book then running out the doors of the library just as someone opened it to go in, nearly knocking them over. She didn’t apologize because she didn’t care, she continued to run, probably the fastest she ever has, she didn’t stop when teachers told her to slow down nor when they ask if she was okay. 

Rachel’s lungs were on fire by the time she came to a stop behind the gym, she found an area by some bushes and trees, a place where couples were to most likely hook up. 

She sunk to her knees and tried to breathe properly but no matter how hard she tried to calm herself down she couldn’t- the scene began to replay in her head like a movie. Trying to fully process what just happened. So many emotions ran throughout her body; fear, disgust, frustration, shock, sadness and most of all anger. Once she’s controlled her breathing, she sits on the grass and thinks about how much she wishes she could catch a break. 

“Hey,” someone says to her left.

Caught off guard she looks at her side to see a skinny blonde haired boy with blue eyes. When she takes a better look at his face she immediately knows who it is. 

Anger rises inside her, she stands up and is in front of him in a second which happens to catch him off guard as he takes a step back. 

"Leave me alone! Just leave me the fuck alone! Haven’t you all figured out by now that I’ll never sleep with any of you? I’m tired of everyone’s shit and gossip, tired of walking these halls with all of you. All of you are pathetic, I’m tired of this, I’m done, I’m so done…” Angry tears slowly leak from her eyes as she stares at him before turning around to walk away.

"Wait! Wait- stop!" He runs in front of her with his hands out to stop her.

  
"Get out of my way!" She snaps as she wipes her tears away.

"No." He shakes his head. “I’m not trying to upset you, I just wanted to talk.”

  
"Talk? Yeah right, I know what you’re going to say--”

"You don’t because you don’t know me-”

"You’re a guy who thinks with his dick and who never stops fucking laughing, pretending everything is rainbows and sunshine,” she says, feeling irritable already. 

"Okay whoa, hold on a minute,” he frowns at her words. “I’m sorry you’ve been dealing with people-”  
  


" _‘Dealing with people_ ’. Are you kidding me? It’s all of you!"

"I’m not one of those people, okay?” He says, trying to be honest.

  
She shakes her head in denial. “Doesn’t matter, I’m done talking to you.” 

  
Before she can step around him he moves back to block her once again.

"Can you stop and let me leave?" She responds with aggravation.

"Wait, hold on. I didn’t come here to ask for anything you may have thought. I came here to see if you’re alright. You bumped into me when you ran out of the library. Then I saw Mammoth with a bleeding nose-”

"He deserves more than a bruised nose." She laughs bitterly.

The blonde boy goes silent for a few seconds, watching her closely before speaking again. 

"He did something to you, didn’t he.” He asks dreadfully with a frown though he already knows the answer.

  
"Why does it matter to you? Why do you even care? Up until now I’m sure to you I was just some whore that everybody in this school thinks I am. I just want to go one week not wanting to hear everybody gossip about something I didn’t do! For some unknown reason you are all going to make the next four years for me miserable instead of just minding your damn business and do what we’re meant to do in this damn place, focus on education!”

This makes him laugh causing her to glare at him. "Sorry, it’s just that I never thought you’d speak so freely to me and sound so mature, not that it’s a bad thing." He tries to reassure her.

"If you were me, you’d realize why I am the way am."

He smiles sadly at her words. "There’s always a reason for why we are who we are at the moment. But what’s also great is that we still have time to change and become better."

"I don’t need to change, I’m happy with how I am,” Rachel snaps then looks away from him.

"Hmm, if you say so,” the tall lanky boy shrugs.

"Look, I don’t know what your angle is but I’m not buying any of this, so just leave me alone.” With that she walks away leaving him standing there.

"I’m Logan by the way!” He calls out to her.

"Yeah, unfortunately I know,” she scoffs. “And I’m sure you know my name by now, everybody does!” She yells back.

"I don’t believe what they say! I promise I won’t ever believe it, I’ve got your back!”

"I don’t need you to have my back! Just leave me alone!” Her cheeks heat up and she’s glad her back is to him.

"Too late, we’re gonna be best friends Rachel!”

Even though she wanted to believe that he was playing a prank on her, his voice didn’t have any sarcasm, he sounded completely serious.

Did Logan really want to be her friend, why so suddenly? 

He was a small distraction for a couple of minutes but that didn’t stop Rachel’s mind from going back to what happened in the school’s library. How was she going to react to seeing _him_ in school? Would he attack her again? Would there be others to help him next time? Should she tell a teacher, the principal, her mom?

_It’s not as if anyone would believe me or care._

And yet, a small part of her hoped Logan was telling the truth about having her back.

  
  


He kept his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit nervous with how this will turn out but I hope you enjoyed reading and will continue to stick around for more to come! 
> 
> Also just a heads up, I have a vision of what the gang looks like in my head- especially Gar and Rae  
> so my description of everyone may not be the same as yours but feel free to imagine them any way you want.


End file.
